The Infatuation Ends
by Just Another Pathetic Fangirl
Summary: This is a fanfiction about what I think imprinting is, and how Leah broke Jacob's apart. This is my first fanfic so please, tear it apart. Go ahead. Post Breaking Dawn. And it's JacobxLeah. T for suicide and my paranoia. Long One-Shot.


**Hey! I'm Gen and this is my first fanfic. It's a JacobxLeah fic that I wrote for my friend originally, but I decided to post it. It's a long one-shot. I decided it was a bit too short to really post as a multi-chapter fanfiction so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer!: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. All I own is some really cool nailpolish, and an awesome Paramore t-shirt.**

* * *

**Leah POV**

_This sucked. Bella just had to have that revolting seed. Jake just had to have imprinted on it. I was left with nothing._

My thoughts continued along this path as I walked around the woods. I didn't have anywhere to go. Ever since I had joined Jacob's pack, nothing was normal. I had to help out Bloodsuckers, deal with the lochness monster, and put up with my own mind.

My mind was no longer a happy place. Ever since Sam had imprinted on Emily life sucked. Then when me and Jake were close, I had gotten a little better. I hadn't realized it but there was something there with me and Jacob. We had something, until that little monster stole it.

I was just glad I could be in my human form again. Both packs and the vampires had truces now. I could eat normal food, wear normal clothes, have comforts of home all with out leech stench on them. The number one thing I was happy for though was the fact that I could be in this form and have my mind _alone._  
Seth and more importantly Jake wouldn't know that I wanted to be with _him._

I realized, though, that I had to check in every couple of days. If I didn't they would get nervous as to where I was. They would come looking for me only to find me in these native woods. And it was time once again to do so. I hadn't gone wolf or visited_ their_ house for six days and that's the longest I dared.

**Jacob POV**

Leah always did this. She'd show no signs that she was alive for a few days and then appeared out of thin air, visit us at Bella's house and then disappear. Sometimes she wouldn't even give us the time of day here. She'd go wolf, say _I'm fine. See you later, and that's all we'd hear of her. _She had no idea to how nervous this made me. If something happened to her, we wouldn't figure it out for a long time....  
It pissed me off.

I don't know why I cared this much or kept caring. Maybe it was because we had been on the same level for a while. We had understood each other when no one else did. We had a connection. A connection that wasn't terribly strong, but I'm not talking about the fact we can read each other's minds.

I was sitting with my back against the couch looking up at Nessie, who was playing with my face. She was trying to distort my features or something. Apparantly today was a good day so when I heard a snort come from the back door I jumped. I hadn't heard Leah come in, and to be honest, it was slightly embarrassing to have my nose appearing out of place. I stood up and waited for...

"Where are _they?" _She asked.

We both knew she meant the Cullens.

"Out hunting." I replied. And then, she stepped up to the plate.

"What was that last face? Had enough being a wolf so you're going for the pig look?" was Leah's _first_ sarcastic comment.

"Ummm... Sure?"

"Well, unless your tail curls, I don't think the look works for you."

Sarcastic comment number _two.  
_  
"So, What does work for me?"

"I don't think anything does." she said with a glare.

Sarcastic comment number _three_. She's out of here.

And if as on cue Leah turned on her heel and walked out. I decided to push my luck today.

"Nessie, stay here for a minute."

I could see Leah out the glass wall. She was just walking away. I quickly ran out the door and yelled, "Hey Leah, Wait up!"

She turned around very slowly and hissed "What?!"

"Why don't I see you any more?"

"That's funny. You should _see _me standing right here."

What is her problem? It's starting to piss me off.

"You know that's not what I meant. The only thing I here from you are rude comments and things like 'I'm fine on my own. Don't come looking for me.'"

For the first time since Sam broke her heart, Leah looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't get the feeling you guys want me around." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"Are you okay?" I was getting a little worried now.

"Scratch that. I don't get the feeling that I want to see _you_ anymore." And in two seconds Leah went from breaking, to ready to break me.  
That was harsh and out of line. I was _REALLY_ mad now. Here I was triny to be nice and I get snapped at.

"Are you bi-polar?! What is your problem? If you don't want to see us anymore then you don't need to come, even to say that you're fine!"

With that said she turned and ran. She phased before she even hit the trees.

**Leah POV**

"Hey Leah, Wait up!" What does HE WANT?!

I turned very slowly, trying to keep my temper under control and hissed "What?!"

"Why don't I see you any more?" I really wanted to say that he saw me a whole lot more than I should check in for my mental health.

"That's funny. You should _see _me standing right here."

"You know that's not what I meant. The only thing I here from you are rude comments and things like 'I'm fine on my own. Don't come looking for me.'"

Oh, I love that voice....

_NO LEAH! You can't love that voice._ I mentally corrected myself.

I was ready to cry, but I must not in front of Jacob.

I don't want to be near them, which gave me a sour attitude, which meant they don't want to see me.

"I don't get the feeling you guys want me around." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"Are you okay?" He sounded worried. Did he care for me the way I care for him?

No LEAH! He has a demon seed to care about. Not you.

"Scratch that. I don't get the feeling that _I_ want to see _you_ anymore."

_Actually I want to see you. All the time, but I don't want to see you with that THING! _

My thoughts were screaming at Jacob and at me.

Anger filled me again.

"Are you bi-polar?! What is your problem? If you don't want to see us anymore then you don't need to come, even to say that you're fine!"

He won't want to see me again not after this.

I turned. I ran. I cried. I phased.

The pain became easier in wolf form.

**Jacob POV**

Stupid Leah! Stupid stupid stupid stupid! Why can't she act normal?! I mean seriously, is it that hard to act civilized?!

I walked back inside and Alice and Bella were there, fighting about clothes. Why the crap were they fighting about clothes when I'm absolutely sure they heard what happened. I mean they can't play dumb! They have super vampire hearing! Perhaps they were acting like this for Nessie. That's for the best, for Nessie. We don't need to trouble her with my pack's problems.

**Bella POV**

When he looked from us to Nessie with questioning looks on his face, I knew. I knew he thought we weren't discussing Leah's and his fight for Nessie. Actually I wasn't discussing it because... well it's awkard and not something I want to get into. I mean Jake has many points about Leah being kinder and things, but it's so obvious that Leah likes Jake! Seriously, he can be so dense!

It's better this way though. Leah can get over Jacob. I'm not sure Jacob can get over his imprint and even if it's possible, it would destroy my beautiful daughter and my best friend. Alice, however, didn't care.

**Jake POV**

"Are you this stupid or are you in denial?" The fortune telling blood sucker asked me.

"What do mean?" I was really confused.

"Come on. I can see this even with you guys fogging up my sight!"

"See what?!"

"Leah likes you, Stupid!"

Finally Bells interjected. "Alice..." she began with a reasoning tone.

"You know it too! We were talking about it before he came in here!"

Now things were cleared up, but I'm not sure I didn't like being in the dark better.

"Are you serious?"

"Yah."

Well this changed everything. I couldn't be angry, but ... I don't know. I really really don't know. This would be awkward and I possibly might die, especially if they're wrong and Leah hates me.

"Well?..." Bella interupted my thought process.

"What?"

"Didn't you know?"

"NO."

Alice reentered the conversation with: "Don't worry, I'm not sure Leah knew either."

How the crap does this work?! Leah doesn't know she likes her Alpha Wolf who has imprinted but other people do?!

"Go talk to her! Seriously, you have to do something now!" Stupid blind psychic.

"Can't you tell me her reaction so I know whether to defend myself?!"

"One problem. I can not see you." Really stupid blind psychic.

With that I took out the door. I really needed to straighten things out

**Jacob POV**

I walked out the door to go find her. I figured she was in wolf form because it seemed obvious she was upset enough not to have phased yet. I walked into the woods and Leah's thought path was nothing I could have guessed. It made NO SENSE!

"LEAH! WHAT THE CRAP?! ARE YOU SUICIDAL?!

**Leah Pov**

Stupid Jacob! I love him... wait no I hate him!! Ugh. Why can't love be simple?! I mean hate. Why can't I just hate him?!

The answer is because I love him. I just hate him too. Actually I just hate the demon spawn!! Why can't she die and Jake get over it! I couldn't take this anymore!

I had to get rid of the thing or get rid of me. Obviously, it will be the thing, Wait no. That would so hurt Jake. It might even kill him. I couldn't ever do that to him. I love/hate him!!

_It has to be me._

I choked on my own thoughts. Could I really kill my self? Was I sad enough to kill myself?

Yes. I had to. I hadn't realized how miserable I was, but I really had to do it. I couldn't live with Jake, the _thing, _or even _myself._

I was too busy contemplating this to notice who joined me.

"WHAT THE CRAP?! LEAH, ARE YOU SUICIDAL?!"

"Actually, Jake, I think I am. See you in hell."

With that I phased before he could Alpha command me not to do it.

Seeing as I was human with no clothes, I decided to go home and actually do my hair and make-up. When they would find me, Jake would see what he was missing.

**Jake POV**

NOO!! NNNNNOOOOO! NO!

Leah could not be doing this! No No No No NO!

As I ran back to the Cullen house, I quickly opened my mind to Sam's, praying he was wolf. Lucky for me, he was.

"Sam! Leah's suicidal. She's going to kill herself! Help me find her before it's too late!"

"Are you serious? Are you sure?!"

"Yah. When she said 'I'm suicidal Jake, see you in hell,' I'm pretty sure she meant it!!"

"I'm get the pack organized! You get yours, and the Cullen's would be helpful. Tell them they can be on our turf considering the circumstances."

"Okay. I'll be in touch."

Seth had realized somethingng was up with my barking and howling (apparently I was louder than I thought), and so he was in wolf form too.

"What's up, Boss? The Cullen's want to know what's with the ruckus."

I took a trip down recent memory lane and Seth knew all about my conversations with Leah an Sam.

"MY SISTER?! I knew she was sad, but not frikkin SUICIDAL!!!"

I knew things were bad because Seth never flipped out.

"Yah. Are you at the Cullen's?"

"Yes."

"Tell them everything! Ask them to help. I know Leah's never been nice, especially to them, but we can't let her die!"

"Got it!"

"I'm going to look everywhere, starting at her house."

I stopped paying attention to Seth and hardly noticed when he phased. I was so focused on Leah. I knew Nessie was what took Leah over the edge and as I thought about Nessie for the briefest second, she didn't seem as important to me anymore. Surely I was still fond of her, but it seemed different. And then my focus went back to Leah,

Leah.

Leah,

LEAH!

Leah Leah Leah Leah Leah Leah Leah,

Please don't die.

With that I phased, put on my shorts and ran into her house.

"LEAH! Please don't do it!"

Leah POV

Crap. He's here already. I just finished putting on make-up. I moved to look for a hiding place just so if he only looked in, he wouldn't see me. Sadly I didn't think the only pair of heels I owned gave me away. They clicked on the wood floor. Even with the door closed, Jake heard them. Stupid enhanced werewolf hearing.

"Leah! I hear you!"

My heart started beating faster and faster. I had to do this quick!

I grabbed the gun I had previously put on my bed (It was my dad's handgun he kept on him for protection before he died).

Jacob burst through the door.

"Leah! DON'T..."

**BANG!**

**(AN: If this was a long story, I'd end the chapter here. You guys are lucky.)**

**Jake POV**

"... DON'T DO IT!", I finished after I had jumped on Leah.

She stared at the new hole in the wall the gun shot had made.

"Why?" There were tears in her eyes. They started to silently brim over and pour down her cheeks.

"Because.... Because.... Cuz' I love you too. I really honestly do Leah. I love you with all my heart!"

There was a moment of silence and I finished with

"Now please put the gun down."

The gun fell to the floor with a thud as I realized that what I said before was really true! I did love Leah! I loved her so much. SO MUCH! I love her!

We lay there on her floor, totally shocked about what I had said.

Leah then recovered and asked what I think I've been prepared to answer for a long time.

"What about your imprint?"

"I don't care anymore! I love you Leah. No words describe how much I love you. I really TRULY love _you_. It's not some silly infatuation! It's so much better than that!"

We stood up slowly, and carefully, as if us standing would change the lightness of my heart! As if! As if on cue Sam walked in. The mood of the room confused him, yet he saw what it was.

"Thank goodness that's resolved. I'll um... Just let everyone else know."

We didn't care. We had already pulled each other in for a kiss. A wonderful kiss. What seemed like hours, possibly weeks later, we broke a part.

"You look beautiful."

"So it takes me almost dying to get you to notice that?" She said with a slight smirk. Another sarcastic remark, from Leah. I LOVED THAT!

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review. I may post other fanfiction if enough people liked this!**

**Lots of Luv,**

**/Gen**


End file.
